


role reversal

by aliceinmurderland



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinmurderland/pseuds/aliceinmurderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so soft and warm, spread out underneath the lanky scientist the Major gazed up at him. Pupils blown wide with lust leaving only a glimmering ring of gold for the iris. He was the only one who had the privilege of seeing the major like this, vulnerable, open, weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	role reversal

He was so soft and warm, spread out underneath the lanky scientist the Major gazed up at him. Pupils blown wide with lust leaving only a glimmering ring of gold for the iris. He was the only one who had the privilege of seeing the major like this, vulnerable, open, weak. His perfectly styled blonde hair was messy and clinging to his flushed face, His perfect porcelain skin had already been marked with the deep purple and red of hickeys and bite marks. He trembled slightly as the doctor’s hot mouth continued to mark a trail down his chest, gasping softly as teeth grazed a nipple. The doctor looked up into the eyes of his superior with a mischievous smile. “Mein Herr, I brought something special for you today” he held up a gleaming scalpel in his slender fingers, eliciting a low purr from the Major. “Mm please, Liebling, yes” he moaned.  
With that the clever fingers got to work slowly slicing thin lines into the creamy white skin, the major hissed in pain and pleasure as his neglected cock throbbed against Dok’s stomach. Dark rivulets of blood began to trickle down, pooling and quickly being lapped up by the doctor’s eager mouth. The blade danced upon his skin slicing in crisscross patterns, the doctor moaned in ecstasy as he licked up the crimson droplets. The major had his eyes closed, making low sounds, thoroughly enjoying the pain. The total submission and exchange of rolls making him turned on beyond belief and achingly hard. He longed to be inside the smaller man but he was content to drag this out as long as he could.  
Making a mental note to stitch the deeper cuts up later so they wouldn’t scar, Dok placed the scalpel on the bedside table and moved downward. Reveling in the softness of the other man he pressed small kisses to his stomach and hips until he finally reached the place he had so neglected. In one fluid movement he took the rather small cock into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking hard. “A-Ahh, bitte, bitte don’t stop!” the smaller man whined, quickly being overtaken by a wave of pleasure. The doctor chuckled as he continued, pulling off momentarily to suckle on the head as he cupped the balls.  
He sat up suddenly, causing the major to make an annoyed sound before the doctor motioned for him to turn over. As he kissed down the smaller man’s back he noticed his superior making abortive little thrusts against the bed, desperate for the smallest bit of friction. He made his way down to the curve of his ass and stopped a moment, admiring, before spreading him and licking a hot stripe across his hole, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a canting of the hips backward. He repeated the motion a few more times before swirling his tongue and pressing inward, penetrating him and spreading him with the slick muscle. the major was whimpering softly as he was methodically opened, uncharacteristically at a lack for words he trembled and ground his hips into the bed.  
Grabbing the lube off the nightstand the doctor slicked up two fingers and slowly pressed one in alongside his tongue sliding his long digit in all the way before pressing in a second alongside it. He scissored and stretched him open. Crooking his fingers and being rewarded with a sobbing moan as he found the spot he was looking for. Deeming him ready he removed his fingers and slicked up his throbbing member.  
He pulled the Major up so he was kneeling, with the doctor’s chest to his back as he slowly but firmly pressed inside. The doctor let out a long, low moan as he pushed into the impossibly hot and tight passage. His hand slid down to the major’s cock as he stroked him in time with his gentle thrusts. “nnn, harder! I will not break, bitte!” the major pleaded. Obeying his masters wishes the doctor pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in with great force, he kept up a brutal rhythm as he fucked and stroked the smaller man. With a broken, shuddering sob the major came hard, and with him came the doctor, urged along by the sight of the major, eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Slowly pulling out so as not to hurt the other, the doctor panted as the most powerful man in the SS lay next to him, breathless and flushed, fucked into a daze by himself. The doctor smiled to himself; the job certainly had its perks.


End file.
